


я знаю: истина в вине

by gallyanim



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: вот они втроём просто мирно пьют винишко у джексона дома, а вот они уже говорят про много секса.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. пино нуар

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts), [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [in vino veritas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375805) by [mrs_hudson_wannabe (jana_nox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/mrs_hudson_wannabe)



> всем, кто хотел трисам (^o^)丿

джинён на самом деле слегка теряется, как именно это произошло: вот они втроём просто мирно пьют винишко у джексона дома, а вот они уже говорят про много секса. сначала вроде как просто про секс как явление и что-то такое присутствующее в их жизнях, хоть и никак не связанное с нынешним моментом, но постепенно (ладно, этот переход уже понятен и ожидаем) практической темы становится все больше, а отвлеченности всё меньше. если понимать отвлеченность как формат разговора, конечно, а не как способность джинёна полностью концентрироваться только на словах.

это всё югём виноват, потому что у него из дырок на джинсах выглядывают коленки и вообще он ржёт напротив, а потом пьёт, откидывая голову назад. Или джексон, может быть, виноват своей согнутой углом ногой рядом с джинёном, все его знаменитые бёдра как на ладони. джинён на всякий случай смотрит себе на ладонь даже, будто проверяя, что она сейчас не имеет отношения к джексоновым бёдрам.

\- вы просто оба старые, - хихикает югём. - быстро устаёте.

окей, таки югём.

\- старые, да? - джинён повторяет за ним, аккуратно допивает всё, что есть в бокале ещё, до последней капли, а потом откидывается назад и как будто случайно (все знают, что нет) придвигается к джексону ближе, а ладонь джинёна таки оказывается у того на внутренней стороне бедра.

\- старые, - снова повторяет джинён, уже даже не осознавая смысла слова и говоря скорее просто так, чтобы тишина в ушах не звенела. он резко гладит джексону бедро, чувствуя, что джексон весь напрягается в ответ, и оно сейчас иначе, чем когда они просто так шутливо трогали друг друга миллион раз. иначе так иначе - джинён поворачивается ещё немножко вбок и сразу же находит там тёплые джексоновы губы. рука джинёна одновременно едет с бедра прямо джексону на пах.

они целуются очень торопливо с непривычки, и джексон сейчас страшно алкогольного вкуса красного вина, который у джинёна сразу смешивается с ещё сохранявшимся во рту послевкусием его собственного белого. странно, здорово и кружится голова от того, что джексон сам нарочно подаётся пахом вперёд, будто пытаясь прямо сейчас толкнуться джинёну в руку, хотя что уж там такое можно почувствовать сквозь джинсы.

югём успевает незаметно (ха, ещё б джинён что-то сейчас замечал) перетечь из своего круглого кресла напротив к ним на софу, заняв место с другой стороны от джексона. очень хочется второй рукой дотянуться до него, схватить за футболку и притянуть к себе поближе, чтобы югём чуть ли не свалился на джексона и они втроём совсем окончательно перепутались в полном беспорядке. самое то сейчас, тем более - это же югём таки во всём виноват.

\- конечно, старые, - бормочет югём джексону в ухо, но так, что слышно на всю комнату. - что вы без меня.

он тоже целует джексона, пока джинён продолжает автоматически гладить его ширинку, и хотелось бы верить, что у югёма там в голове нет никаких пьяных глупостей вроде попытаться доказать, что он лучше джинёна, потому что должно же быть очевидно - лучше всего они вот так все вместе. джинён гладит джексона, мутно понимает, что у джексона вполне себе стоит, и у него самого вообще-то тоже почти болезненно, и потрогать самого себя тянет нестерпимо уже. кто бы предупредил, что смотреть, как целуются два человека, которые тебе оба до чертиков нравятся, это так горячо выйдет.

\- ноги, - сообщает югём, проводя рукой по джексоновым бёдрам, и это ужасно, ужасно смешно слышать от самого ногастого парня на свете, так что джинён падает смеяться в джексоново плечо - почему-то полуголое уже, когда у него успела съехать рубашка куда-то вниз? не то что джинён против, впрочем, и то, что джексон кое-как пролезает рукой между джинёном и спинкой софы, стискивая ему ягодицу - это тоже хорошо, джинён опять не против.

\- у меня в спальне есть смазка, - говорит джексон. у него и без того иногда голос как для секса по телефону (нет, джинён ничего такого никогда не думал, правда), а сейчас ещё просел, может, просто от возбуждения, а может, джексон всегда такой после поцелуев. столько нового сейчас можно узнать. о себе тоже - джинён вот не был в курсе, что от джексоновых пальцев на своей заднице в сочетании с таким голосом захочется самым визгливым образом запищать. - и презервативы тоже есть.

конечно, кто прилежнее всех в их агентстве посещал уроки сексуального образования.

до спальни они даже как-то удивительно легко и просто перемещаются, если не считать того, что джинён идёт первым и в полностью сознательном состоянии нарочно водит бёдрами при каждом шаге, а джексон с югёмом сзади периодически выдают комментарии на тему. периодически - потому что с перерывами на поцеловаться друг с другом и черт знает что ещё. джинён очень старается не подглядывать, а то ещё не дотерпит до всего того, что им джексон пообещал.

на входе в спальню его сзади ловит югём, проводит губами по шее и легонько трогает языком мочку уха, пока джексон пролезает мимо, выполняя свои обязанности гостеприимного хозяина, у которого есть всё, что нужно. югём трётся об джинёна сзади, бормоча что-то про походку как на бразильском карнавале.

\- сей хай ту бразил, - немедленно откликается джексон и гордо поднимает вверх руку с презервативами. опять ужасно смешно, джинён путается в джинсах, которые наконец-то пытается снять и смеётся теперь в югёма. хорошо, что югём очень понимающий и всегда знает, что ему нужно, так что он просто помогает джинёну стянуть рубашку и майку под ней, а потом наклоняется приласкать языком его сосок.

у джексона невыносимо похабное и издевательское выражение лица, когда он залезает к ним на кровать - ужасно удобную для троих, оказывается, прямо вот идеально подходящую.

\- персиковая, - самым гнусным образом хихикает джексон, теперь наоборот чересчур одетый по сравнению с джинёном и югёмом обоими.

джинён щиплет югёма за ягодицу, а потом сразу решив, что и этого недостаточно, кусает за шею. а нечего было ее так выставлять, пока они ещё просто мирно пили.

\- а что я, - вскрикивает югём.

\- ты небось подстроил, - бубнит джинён, надувая губы. джексон обнимает его и целует теперь сам, уже более размеренно и настойчиво, чем первый раз, как будто уже успел привыкнуть и ничего естественнее, чем целоваться с джинёном над оголённым югёмовым прессом, не существует. его рубашка летит на пол, и югём расстёгивает джексону джинсы, спуская вслед за ними и трусы.

персиковая смазка оказывается вполне ничего, когда югём размазывает её по ладони и дрочит джексону, а джинён наконец-то с почти болезненным удовольствием обхватывает себе член своей рукой.

\- как это обычно делают втроём? - говорит он, и югём утыкается в него абсолютно мутным взглядом, словно удивляясь, что джинён вообще способен внятно разговаривать сейчас. - то есть, можно одновременно с двух сторон? или кто-то может быть посередине? или...

\- или я просто хочу тебе отсосать, - ухмыляется джексон, пристраиваясь к джинёну между ног. ну, что уж, идеальное решение, пожалуй, джинён от первых ощущений пухлых разгоряченных джексоновых губ у себя на головке готов распасться на молекулы. он зажмуривается, когда джексон берёт в рот полностью, громко стонет и слушает, как в его стон вплетается тяжёлое югёмово дыхание; и джинён открывает глаза. не каждый день джексон делает ему минет (что возможно жаль), и довольно глупо было бы совсем никак на это не посмотреть. джексон красивый, простреливает джинёна насквозь. не новая мысль, но просто - вот он, своим красивым ртом дразнит головку члена джинёна, а потом лижет по всей длине, а потом просто сосёт.

у джексона красивые руки и спина вся в мускулах, за которой уже сидит югём - тоже красивый, но привычный югём, который сейчас так странно и одновременно так нормально трётся сзади о джексона и дрочит тому в такт. у югёма приоткрыт рот, и джинёну отчаянно хочется, чтобы он тоже застонал погромче.

джексон заглатывает ещё раз, а потом вынимает член и приваливается щекой к бедру джинёна, тоже тяжело дыша. джинён протягивает свою руку вниз - сначала осторожно гладит джексона по волосам и по щеке, а потом становится совсем невтерпёж, так что он быстро-быстро дрочит себе до самого оргазма и, возможно, попадает спермой джексону на лицо. ну, нельзя сказать, что он сколько-нибудь сожалеет об этом, если так. джексон тоже кончает чуть попозже, глухо вскрикивая и прижимаясь задницей в югёма, и югём наверняка кончает от этого, если не успел перед этим. они правда такие беспорядочные и запутанные сейчас, все втроём, и от постельного белья несёт ими, вином и дурацкой персиковой смазкой.

\- я сейчас усну, - жалобно говорит югём откуда-то сбоку (и кто тут ещё старый и быстро устаёт, ха) и ему сразу прилетает от джексона за то, что собрался прямо так засыпать без душа. сам джексон впрочем вместо того, чтобы по-честному идти мыться, распластывается поверх джинёна и лениво чмокает его в ключицу.

\- потрогай сгиб локтя, - опять подаёт голос югём. - он там ужасно чувствительный.

джексон хороший мальчик, послушный, так что он трогает и джинёну от этого ужасно щекотно, смешно и счастливо, и он невольно вспоминает все свои перечисленные варианты того, что можно сделать втроём - возможно, не стоит откладывать в долгий ящик, честно говоря.


	2. беллини

югём появляется на пороге джинёновой комнаты ещё до того, как они успевают жмякнуть кнопку окончания трансляции, но ведёт себя на удивление прилично: не издаёт звуков, не лезет в кадр и даже не пытается устроить какое-нибудь непотребство для срыва их с джексоном вещания без палева своего присутствия. ну то есть, это же югём, от него дождешься, что он ни с того ни с сего примется стриптиз танцевать, когда совершенно этого не надо. (когда надо, то наоборот - не дождешься, разумеется, джинён до сих пор отлично помнит бессмысленные вихляния костлявой задницы перед ним и всё тем же джексоном в хореографическом зале).

в общем, как ни удивительно, югём даёт им спокойно закончить и только потом плюхается рядом, пристраивая свою приснопамятную костлявую задницу прямо вплотную к щеке джексона. тому от соседства смешно, джинёну смешно от джексона, ну и понятное дело как всегда - ржут втроём низачем и ни о чём.

\- чего пришёл, - джинён протягивается до югёма рукой поверх джексоновой макушки. - вроде в спортзал хотел?  
\- а я сходил, - югём накрывает его ладонь своей и вяло мотает из стороны в сторону, попадая этим замком из ладоней джексону по лбу. - а потом увидел уведомление на телефоне и захотел к вам.  
\- прямо из спортзала, что ли? - джексон демонстративно зажимает нос и отворачивается к джинёну, чуть не упираясь носом уже ему в щёку. то ещё соседство, надо сказать. - пропотел весь небось, ну тебя.

югём отпускает ладонь джинёна и шлёпается поперёк них с довольным смешком.

\- ну хён, ну конечно, я сходил в душ.

джинёну видно, что явно сходил - у югёма ещё влажные волосы и макияж весь смыт до последнего грамма тоналки, так что если чуть-чуть приподняться, перекатывая его немалый вес со своего живота себе на бёдра, то можно очень отчётливо пересчитать все родинки на лице. не то что джинёну сильно надо; он их и так знает, каждую, как родную. а джексон от родинок таки далековато, ему ближе по-прежнему задница. и ноги, бесконечные километры югёмовых ног в мягких трениках, таких же, как у самого джексона, только длиннее.

они немного лежат молча. югём что-то сосредоточенно тыкает в телефоне, джексон (вроде бы) прикрывает глаза, и джинён бы на самом деле с удовольствием последовал его примеру, но из них троих таки макияж пока смыл только югём, и если джинён сейчас уснёт в полной концертной раскраске, то завтра лучше на люди не показываться вообще. и джексону тоже пока спать нечего, так что джинён осторожно тискает его за бедро где-то там под югёмом.

ладно, словами было бы пожалуй правильнее, потому что рука от этого немедленно горит воспоминанием о том, чем нечто подобное в прошлый раз закончилось. джинён, кажется, чувствует, что у него немедленно алеют уши. ну, всяко никому не видно, да? и никто больше ни о чём таком не думает же сейчас?

джексон проводит пальцами по югёминой футболке, пересчитывая все его рёбра и как будто случайно задерживаясь там, где по всей логике должен быть изображён цветок. югём хихикает - щекотно, мол - и прячется в кровать лицом, дёргая плечами прямо перед джинёном, пока пальцы джексона наворачивают круги по предположительно спрятанной под тканью татуировке.

\- ты прям будто не видел и не трогал ещё ни разу, - фыркает джинён и сразу жалеет о вырвавшемся, потому что джексон немедленно ерепенится:  
\- не выпендривайся, кинг.

югём смеётся снова, а джексон дуется - опять выворачивает губы наружу чересчур близко к джинёну. вроде и нормально всё большую часть времени, но правда каждый раз, когда джексон у него на глазах (а то и прямо в глаза ему смотря) облизывается, дуется или кусает губы, джинён не совсем правильно начинает отражать реальность. плечи эти рядом ещё голые, кожей о кожу; сразу вспоминается вся такая же голая спина джексона у джинёна между бёдер.

и как джексон низко стонет, когда ему ласкаешь член.

и как заводит, когда они с югёмом на виду у джинёна целуются.

югём, как оказалось потом, после вот того раза, вообще считает, что всё нормально и ничего такого эдакого тут нет, ну как минимум ничего достаточно эдакого для того, чтобы твёрдо зарекаться от повторений. провокатор хренов, думает джинён, когда югём немножко прогибается под руками джексона и наискосок улыбается джинёну. они же устали после концерта, а завтра ещё концерт, и джинён не готов в принципе…

\- столько времени фениксов своих сочиняли у тебя дома, - хмыкает джинён и стягивает с джексона кепку, а потом назидательно лохматит ему волосы. в омут, совсем в омут с головой, и ведь это он трезвый на сей раз. вообще все они трезвые. - и ни разу не видел?  
\- хён, - югём чуть не подскакивает, - мы именно что сочиняли!

джинён фыркает ещё раз под пространную болтовню джексона о том, как затягивает реальный творческий процесс, ну и помогает югёму стянуть футболку через голову. конечно, джексон видел - югём всё ещё любитель регулярно погулять в трусах, ну или хотя бы просто без верха, на концерте они по сто раз переодеваются, так что понятно, что скорее дело таки в трогать, и джинёну сейчас, когда он смотрит на распластанный поверх них обоих югёмов торс, уже и самому нестерпимо хочется потрогать снова. цветок, надпись, вообще всего югёма, на самом-то деле.

\- не хочу знать, как вы с бэмом свою писали, - заключает джексон. - джинён-а.

когда он поворачивается на зов, джексон его целует.

наверное, югём прав и был прав и всегда будет прав, потому что джинён вот сейчас, сию секунду, не может представить даже намёка на то, что могло бы быть достаточным основанием заречься от многих-многих последующих поцелуев с джексоном. джинёну нравится, ему нравится просто невероятно, и это совсем иначе, чем целоваться с самим югёмом. с югёмом лучше всего, конечно, и он бы никогда не хотел потерять, как оно у них есть, но с джексоном, оказывается, тоже лучше всего и тоже хочется никогда не терять. почему никогда не знаешь заранее, что лучше всего на свете существует не одно, что их может быть несколько - и они будут разные.

джинёну жарко, горячо и тяжело, и очень-очень хорошо, несмотря на то, что на самом деле целоваться, лёжа боком друг к другу, да ещё и с югёмом поперёк, весьма умеренно удобно. вроде бы хорошо и джексону, потому что когда они разлепляются, джексон улыбается своей счастливой простушной улыбкой и кусает джинёна за ухо, переводя дух. кепка джинёна тоже летит куда-то за кровать, югём с отвратительно довольным видом переползает через них, попутно каким-то невероятным способом избавляясь от штанов и даже помогая избавиться от них же джексону.

джинён зачарованно смотрит, как джексон трогает югёмовы татуировки сначала пальцами, но уже по голой коже, а потом наконец обводит их языком, и чуть не забывает окончательно стянуть с себя штанину. дурацкая конечно ситуация, когда ты сидишь в трусах и одной штанине, зато так перевозбужден уже, что чуть дышать не забываешь.

\- почему все мои хёны жопы? - весело говорит югём, звонко шлёпая джексона по обтянутой красными трусами ягодице.

\- задница марка не существует, я её не обнаружил даже, пока жил с ним три года.

\- мои хёны, - с нажимом повторяет югём и дотягивается точно так же шлёпнуть джинёна. все ещё провокатор, конечно, но хорошо, что он есть у джинёна и у джинёна с джексоном вместе. у югёма очень откровенно обрисовывается стояк (удивительно, конечно, ага), и джинёна заново захлёстывает жаркой волной от элементарного и вроде бы уже вполне привычного осознания, что у югёма большой член. он трогает член югёма сквозь ткань, сжимает ему яйца, и отчего-то хочется, чтобы югём именно сейчас, здесь, при джексоне трахнул джинёна горячо и быстро, как он умеет.

ближайшие презервативы обнаруживаются у джексона в кармане валяющихся наполовину под кроватью штанов. да, сразу несколько.

\- ладно у меня дома, - бормочет джексон и чмокает джинёна в сгиб локтя, нагло используя обретенные в прошлый раз знания. - но тут тоже я самый ответственный?  
\- югём, небось, прогуливал сексуальное образование. - самое время наябедничать на что-то из их трейни эпохи, чего уж там.   
\- мне повезло с практикой, - ожидаемо ухмыляется югём, отвлекаясь ради этого от джексоновых ключиц. - зато я знаю, где у тебя в чемодане смазка.

пока югём беспардонно переворачивает вверх дном его вещи, джинён перекатывает джексона так, что сам устраивается лежать на нём сверху, и, поскольку наконец-то трусы откинуты за ненадобностью, они трутся эрекциями друг о друга. джинён нащупывает рукой влажную головку джексонова члена, совсем чуть-чуть мажет по ней большим пальцем, но джексон всё равно стонет под ним хрипло и протяжно, а потом выдыхает в джинёна какие-то китайские слова - примерно одновременно с тем, как югём вставляет в джинёна пару смазанных пальцев, а саму смазку протягивает ему другой рукой.

\- практика подсказывает, - он тяжело дышит джинёну в шею, - что дрочить тоже лучше так.

тут он, конечно, прав, так что джинён смазывает ладони перед тем, как дотронуться до джексона снова, теперь уже по всей длине, а потом и вовсе сжать их члены в кулак вместе. югём осторожно толкается в джинёна сзади, почти сразу же срываясь на куда более резкий темп, точно так, как и хотелось.

джексон кладёт свою ладонь поверх ладони джинёна, и это пожалуй тоже именно то, чего и хотелось, пусть даже джинён о том и не подозревал. возможно, просто всё про джексона - неосознанно то самое, чего джинёну хочется; как про югёма он тоже не сразу осознал. ему невыносимо хорошо от того, как джексон притягивает его к себе снова в длинный поцелуй, засасывая губы и срывая свои стоны прямо джинёну в рот, и от того, как джексон выгибается, толкаясь в руку одновременно себе и джинёну. ещё лучше, честно говоря, чем в прошлый раз, потому что видимо алкоголь таки слегка притупляет ощущения.

югём постепенно начинает толкаться медленнее, но совсем глубоко, и джинён чувствует, как югём в итоге останавливается, чуть не до боли сжимает его внизу спины и кончает, практически сразу вытаскивая член. сам джинён тоже на грани: хватает ещё буквально пары движений, чтобы перед глазами пошли мутные круги и захлестнуло оргазмом. сперма разливается по их с джексоном ладоням, джексоновым бёдрам и животу. 

впервые в жизни джинёну хочется после оргазма наклониться и слизать свою собственную сперму - просто потому что ему хочется облизать джексонов живот, красивый и накачанный. да, прямо сейчас. хочется, но он таки откладывает на когда-нибудь потом. сейчас у джинёна правда больше нет сомнений, что и следующий раз будет.

\- что ты говорил на китайском? - югём убирает со лба джексона взмокшую чёлку, а потом щемящей нежностью проводит по щеке кончиками пальцев.  
\- не помню, - немедленно отвечает джексон, и кажется джинён с югёмом одновременно думают: врёт.

может быть, в следующий раз и это тоже будет понятнее.


	3. чухай

джинён вылезает из душа и садится на кровати - в халате и ничего под ним, как всегда. волосы ещё мокрые, уши мокрые и на шее тоже капли, которые валяющийся рядом с книжкой (до сих пор не верится) югём приподнимается слизнуть, чуть не урча в процессе. джинён смотрит на обложку книги; ерунда какая-то про самопознание, небось у джебома понабрался.

ему самому сейчас особо не читается, голова напрочь отказывается воспринимать текст и требует исключительно тупых видео с ютуба. джинён смотрит подборку про французских дальнобойщиков, а потом переключается на смешные моменты из супермарио. на самом деле они, естественно, абсолютно не смешные. или он устал слишком?

\- сколько времени в амстердаме?

\- у тебя в руках телефон, - югём отзывается сразу же, и только так джинён понимает, что спросил вслух. - навер знает.

семь часов разницы, думает джинён. семь часов назад они сидели в комнате ожидания, марк пил воду, джебом звонил норе, и вот-вот должен был прийти хореограф согнать всех растягиваться. у джексона сейчас столько же времени, и он наверняка занят намного сильнее, потому что днём съёмки. и утром. и вечером тоже будут. всё время съёмки, не просто так же они поехали в этот амстердам.

югём гладит джинёна по коленке.

\- ты скучаешь, - говорит он. очень спокойно и очень сочувствующим голосом, что кажется джинёну дико неправильным на первый взгляд - ну югёму должно быть как будто бы обиднее, что джинён скучает по джексону вот прямо сейчас, когда они тут вдвоём сидят? самому джинёну тоже пожалуй стоило бы больше переживать о том, что югёму всё равно, что джинён скучает.

а джексон, жопа такая, в амстердаме и уж точно ни о чём не переживает. нет, ну правда. правда, жопа.

\- я тоже скучаю, - говорит югём и улыбается. он поднимается и садится ровно напротив джинёна, успокаивающе чмокает его в губы, в ответ на что джинён тянется поцеловать его глубже и сильнее. у югёма всегда всё так просто, потому что он продолжает целоваться с джинёном, гладит его по бедру, подбираясь к опасно голому и уже (ещё бы) вполне реагирующему на все прикосновения члену, и одновременно с этим шепчет:

\- у тебя в руках телефон.

джексон всё равно не ответит, думает джинён, когда нажимает кнопку фейстайма. у джексона съёмки.

///

у джексона в кармане очень назойливо и требовательно вибрирует телефон, когда он поднимается на лифте с ужина - сейчас перерыв и звони как-то не в кассу, так что джексон сбрасывает, не глядя, потом замечает, что фейстайм, и автоматически трогает свой подбородок. к лучшему, пожалуй, ему бы побриться сначала, а уж потом видеозвонки. и лучше реально этим заняться прямо сейчас, пока заново снимать не пошли.

перед бритьём он зачем-то стягивает с себя майку. ну, у всех свои привычки. потом кладёт рядом телефон и видит имя на звонке. бритва остаётся стоять в стаканчике на краю пятизвёздочной раковины рядом с пятизвёздочной джакузи, к которой джексон прислоняется голой спиной, когда садится на пол и почти нажимает на перезвонить. почти - с маленьким перерывом на воображаемую мысль о том, что для него одного такая гигантская джакузи практически бассейн, и интересно, как было бы на троих.

интуиция, хмыкает джексон про себя, когда видит в кадре не только джинёна. джинён молчит, и джексон тоже молчит, только смотрит внимательно на очевидно свежее красное пятно у джинёна на плече.

\- привет, - говорит югём. - как тебе амстердам? ты только проснулся?  
\- разница семь часов всего, - у джинёна уголки губ дёргаются в улыбку, хотя он смотрит на джексона, обращаясь к югёму. про них обоих улыбается, наверное. - гёма, там уже вечер.

джексон кивает и болтает немного про амстердам, про каналы, как его чуть не зашиб велосипедист и он в свою очередь чуть не зашиб оператора, как они вот поужинали и даже дети нашли себе что-то по вкусу, а сейчас небольшой перерыв, так что вот он поднялся к себе и сидит.

\- и не отвечаешь, - ворчливо продолжает за ним джинён. югём двигается чуть ближе к экрану и протяжно бормочет:  
\- может в душе был, хён. вон видишь, голый же сидит.  
\- я в штанах, - быстро заявляет джексон и по-дурацки пытается прикрыть соски, которых на самом деле всё равно не видно, это раз, а во-вторых, уж не от этих двоих ему прятаться.  
\- а джинёни-хён без, - хихикает югём и кусает джинёна за ухо прямо в экране,прямо на глазах у джексона. кусает и лижет потом, ни секунды не глядя на самого джинёна, только на джексона. джинён краснеет, но всё равно не может не реагировать на ласку и слегка прикрывает глаза, когда югём всё так же, не обрывая звонка, ведёт губами ему по шее, зарываясь в ложбинку между шеей и плечом. наверное, надо остановить самому, думает джексон, и продолжает смотреть. югём очевидно трогает теперь джинёна где-то внизу - за стояк или поглаживает ему яйца, а может чуть разводит в сторону ягодицы, потому что джинён зажмуривается, приоткрывает рот и абсолютно привычным уже для джексона образом стонет, прося тем самым ещё и ещё.

он не успеет побриться, это точно.

через пару секунд буквально на весь экран возникает задница джинёна, и джексону нестерпимо хочется укусить и облизать и ещё раз укусить. рот наполняется слюной, и за неимением лучшего джексон облизывает свои пальцы.

\- нам тебя тоже видно, - низким голосом напоминает югём, резко шлёпая по джинёновой ягодице, и чёрт возьми понятно, что джинён вскрикивает и дёргается бёдрами, но какого чёрта джексон тоже пытается толкнуться пахом вперёд. он непроизвольно съезжает свободной рукой вниз и оттягивает ткань штанов в паху. как ни странно, не помогает избавиться от ощущения отчаянного стояка.

\- тебе разве что, югёма, - запоздало ухмыляется джексон камере.  
\- я не вижу, - глухо подтверждает джинён, шумно выдыхая после каждого слова. с другой стороны, видеть особо и нечего - не то что джексон планирует навести телефон на свой пресс и немножко пониже в момент, когда он таки кое-как стягивает штаны, а потом вытаскивает напряженный от эрекции член из трусов.

хотя вот югём свой показывает вполне, джексону отлично видно, как он смазывает себе ладонь и дрочит, а потом у югёма на мошонке появляется другая рука - джинён, ага, пересел.

а потом джексону наконец снова видно джинёна, и джинёну - джексона.

\- ссына, - джинён коротко и тяжело дышит, но всё равно умудряется засмеяться, - вот без тебя и презервативов нет, оба забыли купить.  
\- я тебе клал в сумку, - срывается у джексона. - в бангкоке.  
\- он с другой сумкой поехал, - жалуется югём. - хёёён, агх.

и непонятно даже, к кому из них он сейчас обращается, потому что конечно дрочит-то ему джинён, но джексон практически кожей чувствует, как они оба пытаются ему сказать - тебя не хватает, и честно говоря, не хотелось бы быть таким чувствительным сейчас и вообще, но джексону явно становится заметно меньше до оргазма просто из-за всех эмоций. чертов фейстайм. да будут благословенны все, кто придумал фейстайм.

джинён садится у югёма между ног - джексону всё это продолжают показывать, как иначе-то, - и сводит их члены вместе в один кулак. джексон немножко слишком живо представляет, как мог бы тоже сидеть сейчас рядом и его пульсирующая от возбуждения головка ткнулась бы в их влажные члены, а потом он бы положил ладонь поверх или рядом с джинёновой. и они вместе могли бы так дрочить сразу им втроём, одновременно.

кто-то из них поднимает телефон так, чтобы было видно не члены, а лица снова - джинён невыносимо, ужасно красивый, когда от острого желания прикусывает губу, зацелованную и распухшую от этого. югём склоняется поцеловать его сейчас ещё раз снова, и опять у джексона слишком мощно разыгрывается воображение о том, что он бы тоже мог. джинёна поцеловать бы мог, и как потом делает джинён, тоже мог бы сделать - сжать рукой югёму сосок, заставляя уже югёма закрыть глаза и застонать несдержанно.

и у них всё это может быть, когда он приедет и когда они приедут?

джексон дёргано проводит большим пальцем по своей мокрой головке, быстро-быстро водит ладонью по стояку, а потом всего лишь сжимает чуть сильнее у самого основания и кончает - кажется, попадая на свои свежекупленные штаны, что валяются рядом. ну, упс.

\- джексон-хён первый, - выдыхает югём и откидывает голову назад, так что следующие секунды джексон наблюдает просто за тем, как джинён выцеловывает югёму изгиб шеи и упирается лбом в его мокрое плечо, когда они оба кончают. ему не видно сейчас члены, не видно сперму, но за два раза - да, он успел запомнить каждый вздох и каждое выражение лица, и иногда его пугает такое быстрое привыкание. сейчас нет. сейчас джексон только хочет дотянуться до салфетки вытереть руку и никогда не забывать ещё и то, как он кончил, глядя на происходящий на другом конце континента секс - эдакое его личное порно, специально для джексона вана и ни для кого другого. от его собственных… а хрен знает, как их назвать. его собственных джинёна и югёма.

джинён лежит щекой у югёма на плече, мутноватым взором глядя в камеру. в кадре появляется ладонь югёма, которой тот чуть отбрасывает джинёну волосы вбок, чтобы не лезли в глаза. джексон даже не знает, что на самом деле опаснее и хлеще затягивает в водоворот, откуда не будет выбраться никогда - вот весь их огненный секс или дурацкая нежность, которая тоже на троих. 

\- джексонааа, - ровно тянет джинён. - хочу увидеть тебя.  
\- видишь же, - неловко хмыкает джексон, и югём откровенно ржёт на фоне, а потом машет ему в камеру сам:  
\- он имеет в виду не тебя, а твой член. или задницу. и не увидеть, а потрогать.   
\- я куплю здесь презервативов, - обещает им джексон. - потеряюсь от детей в какой-нибудь момент и куплю.

у них может быть всё это и даже ещё лучше.


	4. буковски

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оля, с днём рождения (♡ω♡ ) ~♪

короткое замыкание у джинёна случается в аэропорту: до аэропорта они с югёмом добираются разными машинами, и по дороге джинён абсолютно мирно тупит в телефон, клюёт носом в ворот джинсовки, снова тупит в телефон и выспрашивает у джебома, сколько книжек он взял с собой. у самого джинёна книжек нет, потому что он не знает заранее, захочется ли почитать, но потому и надо выспросить всё в деталях ― выяснить, есть ли шанс урвать какую-нибудь книжицу у джебома в случае нужды, уповая на то, что хоть одна окажется ему по вкусу. как вариант, конечно, можно бы потупить попозже у книжной полки в дьюти-фри, но на это еще неизвестно, хватит ли времени. вдруг кто-то (кто-то, сопящий сейчас рядом с джебомом в тонированное стекло на заднем сиденье) забыл паспорт, например.

потом на парковке в инчоне перед джинёном нарисовывается югём, и становится тяжеловато. и жарко. становится очень-очень жарко, не потому что сеульский август весь наполнен духотой пополам с цикадами, ничего больше в него не влезет, а потому что у югёма рубашка как специально подобрана с вырезом до пупа. Нормально застёгиваться его, понятное дело, тоже в детстве не научили. джинён пожалуется ыгёму. или лучше ― попросит джексона пожаловаться ыгёму.

джексон уже в гонконге, ждёт их там, как он, разумеется, не преминул сообщить уже раз двадцать в катоке. джинён немного теряется на каждом сообщении: имеет ли в виду джексон, что ждёт не дождётся всей группы в своём родном городе? имеет ли он в виду завершающий концерт тура? имеет ли он в виду очень конкретных одногруппников и очень конкретные причины их ждать чуть больше, чем всех остальных? джинён теряется весь и волю свою к бытию нормальным человеком с нормальными отношениями тоже теряет.

― ни капли ненормального тут нет, ― ответственно заявляет югём, наваливаясь на него боком и кусая за ухо. с него станется ещё запечатлеть процесс и отправить джексону ― дескать, а что такого, хён, у тебя же нет избирательного склероза на тему звонка в амстердам, а то ты старый уже, мог и забыть.

югём невозможный, а джинёна от этой невозможности коротит каждый раз, как впервые, и вот сейчас тоже ― давно бы пора привыкнуть, вообще-то, ничего нового и поразительного он в вырезе той самой рубашки не видит. они всё-таки с завидной регулярностью находятся в одной квартире и даже в одной кровати, и джинён любуется каждый раз, а ещё югём дома в одних трусах ходит, честное слово, каждый день почти что джинён имеет отличную возможность наблюдать, как мимо него к морозилке с шоколадным мороженым проплывает длинная татуированная фигура в одних, плотно обтягивающих тощую задницу, трусах. 

чаще всего это, кстати, какие-то обычные ноунейм плавки. иногда боксёры. если не повезёт и у югёма хитрый план (или повезёт, тут уж как посмотреть), то случаются кружавчики.

джинён смотрит, как югём потягивается в процессе болтовни с бэмом и марком, фиксирует взглядом дорожку волос на чуть загоревшем животе и полоску тёмной ткани над ремнём. почему-то отчаянно хочется джексона познакомить с коллекцией трусов югёма до той же самой степени близости, что и у самого джинёна ― вот чтобы он тоже мог эдак на глазок определять, что сегодня обыкновенный день обыкновенных плавок.

книжный стенд в дьюти-фри оказывается невероятно унылым, за исключением раздела английских книг, но на такие подвиги джинён, скорее всего, пока не готов. может быть, впрочем, вина тут не стенда, а югёма, который гордо дефилирует прямо между джинёном и книжной полкой, нарочито теребя отворот на рубашке. в помещении аэропорта кондиционирование выкладывается на полную, но джинёну всё равно жарко.

и в самолёте жарко ― он бы и хотел не пялиться на сидящего в соседнем кресле югёма, но получается не очень. особенно плохо начинает получаться, когда югём аккуратно (по своим представлениям, не очень совпадающим с представлениями об аккуратности большей части человечества) пытается перешагнуть прямо через джинёна, чтобы посетить сортир. к счастью, в этот момент в проёме между рядами никого нет. или к несчастью, потому что через проём сидит бэмбэм (засранец, лучше бы он реально забыл паспорт), приподнимает очки, глядя на них и говорит югёму:

― чувак, у тебя что-то на губах, по ходу.

югём задерживается в стратегически важной позиции ― на весу прямо над коленками джинёна, обхватывает его бёдра своими для устойчивости и только что в нос ему не заезжает своей голой грудью в вырезе рубашки. югём задумчиво трёт губы под многозначительное хихиканье бэмбэма, который затем сообщает:

― пошутил!!

марк сейчас, кажется, умрёт от смеха. югём только отмахивается. джинёну кажется, что это была самая несмешная шутка в мире, и даже не только из-за того, что шутку про что-то у югёма на губах каждый из них успел уже пошутить по меньшей мере сто раз (и это только за прошлую неделю). а просто. ну. тяжело же. он же не может пойти вслед за югёмом и сломать там тесный, неуютный, но таки принадлежащий досточтимой авиакомпании азиана эйр сортир. вот честное слово, это единственное, что джинёна сейчас смущает. 

он прикрывает глаза и пытается заснуть, но с этим тоже тяжеловато ― во-первых, марк продолжает хихикать, но по-видимому уже над чем-то другим и в компании всегда громогласного ёндже. во-вторых, джинён закрывает глаза и представляет, как югём точно так же сжимает его коленками, висит над ним с широко расставленными и плотно обтянутыми джинсами ногами, но для пущей красоты картины с другой стороны в ноги джинёна было бы классно упереть коленки джексона, чтобы они вот так вот сидели как бы лицом к лицу, но лиц не видя из-за югёма.

у досточтимой авиакомпании абсолютно конские цены на вайфай в перелёте, и вероятно они могли бы позволить себе сделать нормальные туалеты хотя бы в бизнес-классе, но что поделать ― приходится кормить капитализм без всякой надежды на улучшение условий собственной жизни. одним словом, джинён покупает немного авиаинтернета во имя рассказа джексону о своих страданиях. тайхен, пишет он, потому что мозг никак не перестроиться после пулемётной очереди очередных японских фанмитингов. джексон, понятное дело, ничего не смыслит в японском, но есть шанс, что он поймёт иероглифы.

если думать об иероглифах и достаточно долго их подбирать, можно всё это время не думать о югёме. джинён очень старается, листая все триллионы чтений и значений каждого иероглифа, который ему предлагает клавиатура смартфона. так старается, что в результате не отправляет джексону страдальческую жалобу до самого конца перелёта.

вероятно, только этим и можно объяснить ничем не омрачённую ослепительность джексона в аэропорту гонконга ― кепка, очки на носу в целое состояние, мешковатые штаны адидас, не менее мешковатая футболка и счастливая улыбка до ушей. на подбородке болтается маска: джексон умеренно небритый по стандартам айдольской допустимости и неумеренно по стандартам уже и без того путающегося в своих мыслях джинёна.

джексон прижимает к себе югёма, и выглядит очевиднее некуда, что будь сейчас полная свобода действий ― джексон бы небось поприветствовал его поцелуем.

джинён бы и сам не отказался. от такого приветствия джексона, от того, чтобы поцеловать югёма самому, от того, чтобы посмотреть, как целуются джексон и югём. всё кажется невероятно прекрасным, выбор сложнее, чем шопинг на распродажном джимаркете.

― планирую украсть на вечер, ― шёпотом говорит ему джексон, когда уже с ним обнимается, и едва джинён чуть округляет глаза, выдаёт пояснение: ― ко мне в гости.

к джексону в гости. джексон, и он сам, и югём. до этого джексон успевает поздороваться со всеми остальными, а заодно со всем стаффом, ведь это же джексон ― он скучал по всем нунам и хёнам, пока группа гатшесть колесила по японии, а он сам делал свои китайские дела. они толпой заселяются в отель, немедленно такой же толпой сбегают оттуда поесть (джексон, конечно, советует куда, а джебом получает пинка от бэмбэма, когда предлагает поиграть в переворачивание бутылок на оплату счёта всей честной компании). еда вкусная, горячая и обильная, джинён прямо-таки разомлевает за столом, в какой-то момент ловя себя на том, что лежит головой у джексона на плече и хохочет над чьей-то шуткой, пряча открытый рот не за ладонью, а за собственно джексоном.

до огромного дивана у джексона в квартире он уже почти что доползает ― дело не в алкоголе, они и не пили почти (ещё не пили, на всякий случай уточняет подслушивающий его случайные мысли югём), а просто джинёну с самого утра хорошо, жарко и тайхен. теперь ещё он делит весь замес чувств не только с предательски продолжающим светить вырезом югёмом, но и с джексоном.

соскучился очень. надо было чаще созваниваться. надо было… джинён вспоминает звонок джексону во время прошлого заезда в японию и моментально пунцовеет. даже в зеркало можно не смотреться.

― пива? между прочим, истинный сингапурский тайгер. круче даже циндао раз эдак в сто.

джинён поднимает взгляд: прямо над ним стоит джексон, естественно, уже без майки и естественно уже с заблаговременно налитым стаканом пива в руках. кепка, впрочем, до сих пор покоится поверх тёмных волос ― смешной он. по невероятно холодному в эпицентре летней азиатской жары и немедленно запотевшему от перепада температур стакану ползёт влажная капелька. по широкой груди джексона тоже. в этой квартире вроде бы нормально работал кондиционер, да?

джексон наверняка чувствует, куда направлен взгляд джинёна. джексон продолжает держать его стакан в одной руке, а вторую, со своей порцией, подносит ко рту и пьёт. да что такое сегодня с ними всеми, а. никакой жалости и эмпатии и понимания, как это всё на джинёна действует, каково ему смотреть на то, что у джексона катается по шее в процессе кадык и немного сильнее выпячиваются без того сильные грудные мышцы, а капли пота уже тем временем проползают по животу и исчезают где-то за резинкой широких свободных адидасов. трусы, интересно, тоже адидас? 

если джексона джинён бы с удовольствием познакомил со всей коллекцией нижнего белья югёма, то самого себя ― с коллекцией джексона. там много красного цвета, вот что джинён уже знает.

― пива, ― отвечает вместо джинёна югём и забирает у джексона стакан. приканчивает его залпом, вытирает губы, отправляется искать ещё. джинёну, тем более, тоже надо налить.

в голову приходит очень опасная мысль ― джексон такой домашний сейчас, полуголый и щетинистый, плюхается вот на диван тоже и что-то рассказывает о том, как провёл день, пока они летели. джексон очень домашний, как тут не думать про то, что ― вдруг югём тоже себя почувствует, как дома, и разоблачится до трусов. 

когда тот возвращается с новыми банками тайгера, становится понятно, что пока югём ограничивается просто расстёгнутыми пуговицами на рубашке. как будто это меняет то, как он выглядит и какой эффект оказывает на окружающих, в самом-то деле.

югём садится с другой стороны от джексона ― кажется, что здешний диван больше сеульского, тут они лучше помещаются втроём и даже остаётся место, чтобы развернуться. мысли очевидным образом плывут куда-то в сторону способов развернуться, покрутиться, вот это всё. югём недавно ещё во время репетиции хвастался растяжкой, чтоб его.

раз джексон поделился тем, как прошёл день, джинён делится тоже ― кивает на югёма и жалуется, описывая перелёт, мол, что пережить-то пришлось. на каждой фразе он делает глоток пива, как будто бы пытаясь изобразить полный игнор взрывов хохота, сопровождающих его искреннее и полное боли нытье. югём в итоге разводит руками, которыми уже успел обвить шею джексона, и вздыхает:

― у всех свои недостатки, хён. кто-то вот (кивок на джексона) так и не может перестать носить кепки в помещении, а кто-то (кивок на ржущего джинёна) не может отучиться смеяться без пряток.

джинён медленно отводит руку от лица ― смеяться вроде бы тоже перестаёт, но остаточное и катализованное тайгером-круче-циндао-в-сто-раз веселье так легко не уходит. он посмеивается и мысленно бьёт себя по ладони пару раз, чтобы не дать югёму повода докопаться до его привычек ещё раз.

― по честности и справедливости, ― провозглашает югём, оценивая усилия джинёна, и стягивает кепку с джексона. действительно так честнее. честно ли то, что потом югём смотрит джексону в глаза, ерошит волосы в совершенно ужасную для сердца джинёна лохматую рассыпуню причёску и в конечном итоге сладко целует джексона в пахнущий апельсиновым пивом рот? возможно, не очень честно, джинён бы не отказался быть первым, кто здесь приступил к поцелуям с кем угодно из них, но в любом случае охренительно. 

джинён расстёгивает джинсы и лезет рукой самому себе в трусы (кстати, боксёры и кстати, это югём ему подарил на какой-то праздник). ладонь лениво ездит по полувставшему члену, большой палец трёт головку, и каждое движение отдаётся ритмом того, как югём с джексоном ласкают друг друга ― с югёма слетает злосчастная рубашка, узкие джинсы трутся о спортивные штаны. затем приходится прерваться, или точнее его прерывает джексон, внаглую вытаскивающий ладонь джинёна наружу с горячим воплем у самого лица:

― я столько времени скучал, чтобы ты тут сам всё сделал, что ли?!

они с джексоном очень мокро целуются, сталкиваясь языками как будто бы в обоих ртах сразу. джинён жадно исследует нёбо, дёсны, реакции джексона на разные прикосновения языка и рук, а также сочетания прикосновений. раз ему не позволяется сейчас дрочить себе, в общем переживать особо не стоит ― можно залезть рукой в штаны джексона, нащупать его стояк и взяться за чужое удовольствие (в буквальном смысле, какой кошмар).

― и презервативы купил, ― торжествующе сообщает джексон джинёну в изгиб плеча. джинён невольно смеётся, обнимая его свободной рукой, и на широкой джексоновй спине сталкивается с обволакивающим того сзади югёмом.

― что бы мы без тебя делали, ― югём хитро ухмыляется джинёну в глаза, ловит его пятерню и облизывает пальцы, вот так вот легко и просто, облокотившись джексону на спину.

он таки раздевается до трусов. и до их отсутствия ― тоже, понятное дело. заодно помогает избавиться от штанов джексону, а потом и от трусов (красных, но не адидас) тоже, попутно отвесив несколько звонких шлепков по обеим ягодицам. у джинёна от сочетания гортанных стонов джексона с хлопками ладони югёма по влажной коже в ушах кровь стучит, а в животе ноет, как никогда прежде.

внезапно джинён остаётся самым одетым среди них всех, но это быстро исправляют совместными усилиями, а в процессе как-то выходит, что югём стоит на коленях, по-прежнему оставаясь ужасно высоким, а они с джексоном лижут ему член с двух сторон. на головке джинён губами сталкивается с губами джексона, и они снова целуются. поверх члена югёма целуются, а потом снова лижут, и джинён заглатывает ствол члена почти целиком, когда джексон языком играет с яйцами чуть ниже.

югём смотрит сидящему с его членом во рту джинёну в глаза, сверху вниз. югём проводит своим пальцем по своей же нижней губе. джексон приподнимается поцеловать его вдоль сводившей джинёна с ума полдня дорожки волос снизу вверх. где-то наверху они с югёмом встречаются ртами. 

у югёма на члене слюна джинёна мешается со слюной джексона и с естественной смазкой, и пожалуй самое время добавить сюда ещё дополнительной смазки, надеть на югёма заботливо припасённый джексоном презерватив и посмотреть, как он трахнет джексона в покрасневшую от шлепков задницу. задница у джексона круглая, влажная, тоже в непосредственной близости от лица джинёна сейчас, так что удержаться ― никаких сил нет, и в общем-то незачем удерживаться-то. джинён кусает его в ягодицу, быстро и жадно, а потом немедленно засасывает кожу вокруг укуса.

джексон от некоторой неожиданности резко подаётся бёдрами назад, чуть не впечатываясь выступающей костью таза джинёну в нос. сломать нос прямо перед концертом в принципе было бы шикарно, а уж во время секса втроём дома у джексона ― совсем огонь. пожалуй, джинёну сегодня всё-таки везёт.

― хён, ― югём фыркает, ― ты живой?

― никогда не был живее, ― отвечает джинён и в доказательство своих слов скручивает ему сосок пальцами. джексон ржёт и сам организовывает доставку к дивану смазки и презервативов, пока джинён слишком занят югёмовыми сосками и вычурными татуировками, которые одно удовольствие прочерчивать языком. на джексоновых широко растопыренных ладонях лежат несколько тюбиков смазки и чуть ли не целая стопка квадратиков с презервативами.

― хён, ― югём округляет глаза. ― основательно подготовился.

джинён, не отвлекаясь от его боков, берёт один квадратик и морщится, разглядывая мелкий шрифт.

― это что, читать надо, что ли? ― бубнит он. ― ну то есть, я люблю читать, но как-то…

― лотерея, ― джексон пожимает плечами, ссыпает на них сверху ещё два квадратика ― себе и югёму, а потом с закрытыми глазами откладывает в сторону всю смазку, кроме одной. ― о! клубничная.

― это совершенно ужасно, ― стонет югём прямо под джинёном, пока кое-как пытается разглядеть доставшийся ему презерватив через растрёпанную макушку. ― но по ходу у меня банановый презерватив. я вам что, фруктовый коктейль?

― ооочееень сладкий, ― ухмыляется джексон. джинён переворачивается на бок:

― у меня зато экстратонкий. японский. сына, это ж мы были в японии, а не ты. 

самому джексону достаётся нечто ребристое, с насечками и обещанием неких совершенно улётных ощущений. джинён даже не знал, что такие бывают, но ему определённо хочется попробовать те самые улётные ощущения в своей заднице, а джексон ― не тот человек, который станет ему в этом отказывать. надевать презервативы и смазывать друг друга тоже отдельный вид удовольствия, и как ни странно, даже не только возбуждённо-сексуального. джинён не самым лучшим образом формулирует свои чувства сейчас, но возможно, ему даже немножко больше, чем руки югёма и джексона на своём члене, нравятся их пересмешки в процессе или прятки друг в друга горящими щеками и смущёнными глазами после особенно ужасной шутки.

джексон закидывает его ногу себе на плечо, очень быстро вводит внутрь джинёна два пальца и так же быстро меняет пальцы на свой член с перспективой улётных ощущений. джинён зажмуривается, концентрируясь только на тактильных сигналах в мозг, но успевает заметить, что югём действительно подхватывает джексона под задницу и входит. ужасно тесно, ужасно жарко, ягодицы джинёна сжимаются вокруг члена джексона, но его всё равно мало, хочется ещё и ещё, глубже, быстрее, круче. 

поручиться за то, связан ли оргазм джинёна вообще без помощи рук с загадочными насечками на презервативе, тяжеловато, но есть некоторый шанс, что это сыграло свою роль. джинён кладёт руку себе на вздымающийся от тяжёлого дыхания живот и сам удивляется тому, с какой готовностью уже сейчас думает о том, что невозможно исследовать вопрос о ребристых поверхностях без секса в, к примеру, экстратонком презервативе. надо же сравнить.

джексон лицом падает ему в бедро, вздрагивает от резких толчков югёма, а потом тоже кончает. ему всё-таки югём дрочил в процессе, лениво отмечает джинён, глядя на то, как югём вытаскивает руку из-под живота джексона и кладёт её ему на задницу. он чуть придерживает джексона за бёдра, двигается ещё совсем недолго до своего оргазма и вытаскивает член. югём в свою очередь тоже шлёпается лицом вниз ― джексону на спину.

дивану, что удивительно, хоть бы хны. на широком подлокотнике за югёмом даже пиво кое-как умудрилось долежать до этого момента. джинён, пожалуй, хочет осушить залпом целую банку, как только вылезет из-под всего нагромождения тел.

― хён, ― невнятно говорит югём, ― хёёёёен.

он приподнимается, утыкается подбородком в кулак, который ставит ровно джексону на позвоночник, и возвещает:

― хён, люблю.

и джинён сам себе удивляется, когда понимает, что даже уточнять нисколько не хочется ― очевидным и единственно правильным вариантом кажется только тот, где югём обращается сразу к ним обоим, вместе и по отдельности. любит. обоих хёнов любит. иначе быть не может, потому что не может быть никогда.


	5. гив ми файв

чтения сценария джинёну нравятся — чуть ли не любимая составляющая дорамных съёмок. и дело тут не в том, что не надо мёрзнуть на улице часами или раз за разом рыдать, пока не получится тот самый кадр, а просто он любит ощущения от самого-самого начала проекта. ещё никто не успел полностью вжиться в роль и при чтении удивляются некоторым репликам. йеын первый раз строго отчитывает его по тексту, а потом смущённо прячет глаза, когда джинён, обычно вежливый и спокойный (ну, ему бы хотелось в это верить), начинает балаболить ерунду в ответ. ким квон первый раз приносит кофе и шутливо разводит руками — мол, стараюсь заботиться о брате. дасом с притворной строгостью спрашивает:

— а мне не принёс, потому что обо мне по сценарию заботиться не надо?

и все хохочут над тем, как детектив ын уела господина прокурора — первый раз.

потом у каждой шутки будет своя прелесть привычки, будет и такое, что они скажут одно случайное слово и покатятся со смеху от какого-нибудь воспоминания. но пока что те самые воспоминания только-только начинают появляться, и джинён ужасно любит сам процесс их рождения.

проблема только в одном — вот совершенно сейчас не в тему всякие фотографии югёмовых коленок или груди джексона или рук югёма поверх неё, что сыпятся в какао без остановки. иногда даже мелькают лица: вот небритый джексон прижимается щекой к шее югёма, а вот голова югёма торчит у джексона между бёдер. джинён вздыхает, отпивает кофе, старается сосредоточиться на строчках. ничего не отвечает, потому что какую реакцию ни дай — она только новый виток активности спровоцирует.

дорога домой ещё никогда не была такой долгой, и конечно же именно сегодня такси встаёт в безнадёжную пробку на выезде к хондэ. получены две фотографии, дразнит уведомление. джинён смахивает не глядя и барабанит пальцами по оконному стеклу. то, что они ещё и у него дома так весело ожидают его с работы, убивает окончательно. а вдруг он приедет, а югём с джексоном уже устали и спят, не дождались. хотя если судить по фоткам — им его сильно не хватает, поди усни в таком случае. джинён вспоминает, как ему самому не хватало джексона и они с югёмом ему звонили. интересно, джексон себя похоже чувствовал от их звонка? что-то вроде — здорово, что им вдвоём хорошо, но классно, что со мной им было бы лучше.

по крайней мере, не надо пересекать мост. проехав пробку, такси разгоняется, и к тому времени, как телефон оповещает о полученном видео, джинён уже стоит у входа домой. он колеблется, смотреть видео или сразу подниматься, и всё же решает в пользу второго варианта. если там что-то невероятно важное, то посмотрят втроём, небось тем двоим скучно не будет снова полюбоваться на то, что сами наснимали для него.

джинён жмёт кнопки кодового замка, заходит внутрь, снимает обувь — всё как обычно, если не считать того, что царит абсолютная темнота и ему немного неловко в собственном доме включать свет. наконец из спальни выглядывает радостный югём, впрочем, быстро превращающийся в югёма обиженного.

— хён! — дует он губы. — ты нам весь день ничего не отвечал.не отвечал.

— потому что работал, — говорит джинён очевидное. югём скрывается обратно в комнату (хотя вообще-то мог бы выйти и поцеловать), потом высовывается и сталкивается с джинёном на пороге.

— джексон-хён (югём почему-то давится от смеха) передаёт, что просто ты нас не любишь. а мы вот очень тебя любим…

— ...поэтому меня до сих пор никто не обнял, — с не меньшей обидой в голосе замечает джинён. югём сразу же тянется к нему руками, но теперь-то, после жалобы, ничего не остаётся, кроме как увернуться из вредности и проскочить в спальню.

как только джинён туда попадает, его сразу же озаряет, почему джексон не вышел его встречать и даже не возмутился игнором самостоятельно. всё так понятно и очевидно, что джинёна почти ноги не держат.

— мы тебя очень любим, — в спину ему говорит югём. дышит на загривок, едва не касается губами волос на затылке. — видишь, сюрприз приготовили.

джексон звёздочкой лежит на кровати, из одежды — одни красные трусы. возможно, думает джинён, всё-таки надо подарить ему каких-нибудь трусов нейтрального цвета, может, будет меньше сводить с ума. югём легонько подталкивает джинёна в спину; конечно же, остановиться на этом выше его сил — облапывает задницу и шлёпает по ней, чтоб двигался к кровати быстрее.

ну ладно.

— блеат, — говорит джинён.

— я думал, у тебя сатури ругательства лезут только от стресса, — фыркает югём и целует его в макушку. устраивается лицом вплотную к лицу джинёна, и теперь они разглядывают джексона вместе. джинён вообще не помнит, когда джексон последний раз настолько долго молчал, но сейчас у него слишком ответственная роль — не до болтовни.

— у меня и есть стресс, — сдавленно произносит джинён и сразу же чувствует, как югём ощупывает его пах.

— не стресс, — заявляет своим стандартным голосом избалованной макны югём, — а стояк.

это синонимы, еблан, думает джинён. особенно сейчас.

по голому телу джексона равномерно расставлены пять рюмок с шотами — и судя по всему, в них вовсе не какая-нибудь простенькая соджу или смесь её же с соком. нет, шоты даже в полутьме цветистые, а сверху украшены спелой малиной. джинён зачарованно тянется к одной из крупных красных ягод рукой, но югём быстро перехватывает его за запястье и заводит руку ему за спину.

— правила! — ухмыляется югём. — как раз готовились избавлять тебя от рабочего стресса.

— тогда у меня должна быть свобода действий, — ещё пытается поторговаться джинён, хотя отлично понимает, что он уже проиграл. югём трётся носом о его ухо и объясняет: пить сверху вниз, руками не трогать, после каждого шота — обязательно поцеловать и вообще сделать языком всё, что на ум взбредёт. учитывая, что джинёна основательно ведёт, пока он алкоголь и понюхать не успел, фантазия наверняка должна сработать на полную катушку.

— что это вообще за напиток? — бормочет джинён, вглядываясь в шоты, но неизбежно возвращаясь взглядом к замечательно распластанному джексону. вот уж кто вжился в роль и переживает за сохранность аккуратных рюмок. две на груди, две очень опасно кренятся на дорожке волос, ведущей к паху, одна между бёдер.

— вкусный, — говорит югём с полной уверенностью уже попробовавшего несколько таких шотов человека.

— вкуснее джексона? — спрашивает джинён и наклоняется лицом ближе к джексоновым бёдрам. югём его крепко держит сзади за руки и дёргает обратно наверх.

— по порядку, — снова напоминает он о правилах и одновременно с этим джексон издаёт первый недовольный вопль: возмущается, конечно, тем, будто какой-то там алкоголь может считаться вкуснее него.

— совсем чуть-чуть менее вкусный, чем джексон-хён, — хихикает югём.

и джинён лезет проверять — садится сбоку, начинает с ближней груди. первый шот даётся непросто. он кое-как хватает зубами малинку, почти переворачивает рюмку на кровать (странно даже, что югём с джексоном не залили её шотами или их составляющими, пока готовили сюрприз), но югём помогает — одной рукой не даёт шоту пролиться, второй по-прежнему цепко держит джинёновы кисти рук. в итоге первый глоток в джинёна практически вливают, но честно говоря он не против, чтобы так и продолжалось.

— теперь поцеловать, — произносит джексон хриплым от долгого молчания голосом. шоты на прессе едва-едва не переворачиваются.

— может, логичнее отсюда начать? — задумчиво тянет джинён, но югём со своими самовыдуманными правилами неумолим. если уж он составил идеальный план того, как один хён будет пить сладкие шоты с тела другого хёна, то никто не помешает ему развлекаться.

ладно, вряд ли хоть кто-то в этой спальне готов возражать. джинён наконец-то касается голой кожи джексона ртом, и — да, именно об этом он весь день мечтал. он кусает сосок, лижет его, долго-долго мучает между губ. джексон в какой-то момент упоительно скулит — интересно, насколько процесс распития шотов измучает его, не только же джинёну страдать. он поворачивает голову, трётся щекой о разбухший, напряжённый сосок и фокусирует взгляд на следующей рюмке. в стекло немного просвечивается кожа джексона, мешается с цветным коктейлем. мешаются и запахи, и вкусы — солоноватый пот, терпко-сладкий алкоголь, фруктово-кисловатая малина. джинён глотает следующую порцию уже куда ловчее и наконец определяет для себя ещё одну составную — резкая кислинка бальзамического уксуса оседает на кончике языка. сложно представить, кому могло прийти в голову добавлять уксус в шоты, но джинён благодарен тем людям. и югёму с джексоном, которые познакомили с этим рецептом самого джинёна, ладно уж.

когда он вылизывает джексона с другой стороны, югём нажимает свободной рукой джинёну на копчик — вынуждает разъехаться ногами в стороны и сразу же прижимается к заднице стояком.

оказывается, в течение рабочего дня у джинёна было две мечты — ласкать всё тело джексона языком так, чтобы он противился собственным стонам, и чувствовать член югёма — большой, влажный, возбуждённый — у себя между ягодиц. ещё лучше было бы прямо в себе, но для того неплохо бы югёму с себя стянуть боксёры, а с джинёна и брюки, и трусы разом.

джинён подаётся бёдрами назад, трётся о югёма сам — пожалуй, вполне понятно, судя по тому, что югём принимается одной рукой его раздевать. остаётся только выдохнуть, уткнувшись лбом джексону в рёбра (и опять чуть не свалив набок стоящие на его животе шоты), постонать туда же и двигаться дальше.

малинка-шот-кубики джексонова пресса. идеальное сочетание вкусов и ощущений, джинён теряет сознание в удовольствии целиком и полностью. на четвёртой рюмке ему так хорошо, что он готов просто лежать лицом у джексона на животе, лениво высовывать язык и трогать кожу рядом — а больше не делать ничего. джексон, уже более свободный в движениях, ерошит джинёну волосы, кончиками пальцев гладит шею. 

— эй, — говорит югём и шлёпает джинёна по обнажённому (наконец-то) бедру. — пятый шот и тогда можно будет сделать джексон-хёну минет.

говорит такое, а потом резко ведёт ладонью у джинёна между ягодиц и входит. джинён от избытка ощущений кусает джексона за живот.

— фак ю, — говорит джексон, а потом хитро добавляет: — спасибо, гёми.

югём трахает медленно, зато каждый раз входит глубоко, чуть ли не на всю длину, и его яйца шлёпаются о ягодицы джинёна. его собственный член течёт и ноет от возбуждения, но трогать джинёна между ног сейчас некому — джексон всё ещё ждёт, пока последний шот допьют, руки джинёна по-прежнему в захвате, югём сегодня безжалостный мучитель. он направляет джинёна к джексоновым бёдрам, где джинён — опять теряя равновесие, опять неумело — наконец опрокидывает в себя содержимое финальной рюмки.

он кашляет, югём успокаивающе гладит по спине, а потом толкается в него резкими, внезапно быстрыми движениями. джинён кусает бёдра джексона, мотает головой и почти забывает, что вообще-то по итогу выпивки ещё полагается взять член джексона в рот. югём перегибается через него и гладит джексона через трусы, напоминая о том, что джинён задолжал ласку.

красные трусы приходится тоже тянуть зубами вниз. получается не очень, и джинён мутно думает — надо чаще практиковаться, что ли; а потом ему на язык ложится влажная головка, и мозг отключается совсем. он просто сосёт, жадно, с удовольствием, и каждое движение ртом, так же как и всякий раз, когда югём внутри его задницы проезжается членом по простате, посылает импульсы в пах. если раньше джинёну казалось, будто его мечты сбываются одна за другой, то сейчас остаётся одно желание — чтобы наконец-то потрогали член, коснулись, дали кончить.

— без рук, — раздаётся голос югёма рядом с ухом, когда джинён пытается вырваться. — сейчас без рук.

джинён стонет джексону в пах, прямо по члену. судя по тому, как сучит ногами джексон, едва не заезжая ему в нос, он сейчас тоже на пределе.

югём толкается в него дальше, теперь опять невыносимо медленно, с большими паузами между фрикциями. свободной рукой он шлёпает джинёна по ягодице, а потом ведёт наверх и щиплет сосок. никакой жалости, никакого сочувствия. джинён мычит с членом во рту и кончает: действительно, без рук. перед глазами взрываются малиновые звёзды, на языке вкус джексоновой смазки мешается с его же потом и со всем выпитым алкоголем.

— ненавижу сюрпризы, — говорит джинён, выпуская член джексона изо рта. югём тоже разжимает кулак, освобождая многострадальные запястья. — ненавидел.

— эй, — джексон лениво толкается бедром, к которому приваливается измученный джинён, — я специально узнавал рецепт этих шотов у русских друзей. имей совесть.

— не хочу совесть, — вздыхает джинён и притягивает югёма к себе поближе, чтобы он растянулся прямо на джинёне, телом к телу. — вот вас обоих я бы поимел.

они втроём ржут; югём, кажется, пачкает так и оставшуюся на джинёне официальную рубашку спермой и смазкой, а джексон гундит о том, что один оргазм на троих — это чудовищная несправедливость. джинён пытается кое-как нащупать его член рукой, а сам думает снова вроде бы способной на содержательные мысли головой — как хорошо, что у них теперь сюрпризы, оргазмы и всё на свете на троих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ира, с днём рождения!! Кончил только Джинён.


End file.
